Sockets are one of the most commonly used mechanical tools for driving nuts and bolts. Most of the earlier standard socket drivers were designed with specific metric or SAE size for fastening nuts/bolts thus each time a different socket driver was required for driving nuts/bolts of various dimensions and shapes. Some adjustable socket drivers having a movable jaw and a fixed jaw are available in the prior art to engage nuts/bolts of various dimensions and shapes but such socket drivers are not efficient to prevent rotation of nuts/bolts and do not offer grip to operate on different shapes and sizes of fasteners.
One of the common problem with inserts used in socket drivers of the prior art is the sharp corners which cause the spinning and slippage while providing torque to the inserts because of the improper locking between the insert and socket driver. The major drawback with existing split side, gap wall, and similar inserts available in the prior art is that they fail to provide the durability, strength, and efficiency for driving large diameter of nuts/bolts.
Thus, there is a longstanding need to design insert adapters which can be driven by a single socket driver efficiently to operate on a large range of nuts and bolts of different sizes and shapes.